Feelings of Love
by Love For Cid
Summary: Dushuyant is arrogant hand some and rich guy who is forcefully Married with Ishita. Ishita is Sweet innocent and simple girl who belonged to a village. Peep in to know that How Ishyant developed a good relationship in their Marriage. Story also included Kavi scenes. Side couple are Kavi.
1. Feelings of Love

**Dushuyant: **What??? Shadi...No way Mom please try to understand. I am not ready for this.

**Anjali (Dushuyant Mom): **Beta litsen it's time to fulfill our promise.

No mom its my life and I don't want...

**Anjali: **Dushuyant hmari dost Meenu woh ja rahi hy hamein chod kr woh apni zindagi mein apni khud ki beti ki shadi dekhna chahti hy.

So What Mom aup ku us so called ldki sy shadi ky liye mein hi mila hoon. Koi bhi acha sa ldka dekh kr shadi ker dein us ki.

**Anjali: **Beta hum ny Meenu ky husband ku waada kia tha ky hum un ki Family ka pora khayal rakhein gy aur abi unhein hmari zrort hy.

Mom please try to understand bat tu shadi ki hy na hum un ki beti ky liye koi ldka pasand kr lety hein na.

**Anjali: **Dushuyant baht hu gya hum aup ku samjany ki koshish kr rahy hein aur aup hein ky bhes kr rahy hein. Na bolein ky auj meri Dost Meenu ky karn hi mein aup aur aup ky papa zinda hein. Agar auj sy 15 sal pehle Meenu ky husband Rakesh ji Us bag ku ly na jaty tu hum mein sy auj koi zinda na hota. Janty hein kisi ny us bag mein bomd rakh kr ghar ky bahr chod dia tha. Rakesh ji ny hum sy wafadari nibhayi aur bag ly kr bag gye hmare liye apni jan dy di unhon ny. Tub hi hum ny un sy waada kiya tha ky hum un ki Family ka khayal rakhein gy.

**Dushuyant: **Tu Mom khayal rakh tu rahy hein na pichly 3 months sy aup abroad sy yahan aa kr un ka treatment kra rahi hein. Agar for example anti ku kuch hu bhi jata hy tu bhi hum un ki beti ku hmary sath rakh lein gy simple hy.

Nahin hy yeah simple hum ny fasla kr liya hy auj sy 2 din bad aup ki aur Ishita ki shadi hu gi. Hum ny aup ky papa sy bhi bat kr li hy woh bhi aa jayen gy. Now it's final.

**Dushuyant: **But Mom...

Dushuyant no means no...

**...**

What??? Dushuyant teri shadi really...Waah tu dulhe raja godi chadne lge hein.

Kavin please mazak na kr mujy us jahil sy nahin krni shadi bat tk krny ka tu manner nahin usy mein us ky sath adjust nahin kr skta hoon.

**Kavin:** Tu buddy na bol de na problem kia hy. Papa sy bat ker woh tu teri hr bat ku man lete hein na.

Try kia hy ldki koi aur hoti tu papa bhi man lety lekin is ky liye nahin. Please yar koi tu idea dy na tu yahan hy bhi nahin.

**Kavin: **Ik idea hy dehan sy sun tu abi Shadi kr ly. Uncle anti tu Shadi ky bad abroad chaly jayen gy tum tub is ldki ku chod dena.

**Dushuyant: **Mom Dad ny yeah acha nahin kia mere sath.

**...**

**Anjali: **Meenu dekho Dushuyant aa gya. Bus tum dekhna aub Ishita ki Shadi tumhari ankhon ky samny hu jaye gi. Tum khud apni beti ku tyar krna usy dulhan bnana.

With in two days Ishyant are married and Meenu are also died in same day. Dushuyant's family complete the last rituals of Meenu. While Ishita is still in the state of shock that what will be happen with him.

**...**

**At Night.**

Dushuyant entered in his room when he saw a girl standing near the window with her head covered with Saree Pallu and she wears a white Saree.

**Dushuyant: **Tum kia kr rahi hu yahan pr mere room mein aur tum and Dushuyant comes in front of him.

Girl is stepped back and hold the pillar tightly. Wo mein yahan Anti ny bola ky yahan jao.

**Dushuyant: **Unhon ny bola aur tum chali ayi mere room mein bina ijazat bina muj sy pochy hi.

Ji mein woh chali jati hoon.

**Dushuyant: **Yeah and it's better for you. Now get out.

Ishita is just starring his feet.

**Dushuyant: **Oh hello excuse me.

**Anjali: **Dushuyant yeah kia hy yeah konsa trika hy beta khud ki wife sy bat krny ka behave your self.

Mom aup mujy hi sub kiyun bol rahi hein isy bhi tu bolein na. I said to him that leave my place right now but look at herself she is still standing like a statue.

**Anjali: **Dushuyant wait a moment. Ishita beta jao tumhara saman rakha hy na bahr mein auj hi layi hoon ly aoa beta.

Mom yeah aup kia hy yeah sub...Woh ldki mere sath adjust nahin kr skti please.

Janti hoon mein Dushuyant woh tum jesi nahin. But beta woh bht achi hy usy thoda time du us ku samjo us ky sath wakt guzaro.

**Dushuyant: **Meri koi bat tk tu sunti nahin tu kesy us sy bat kru.

**Anjali: **Tumhari language usy samj nahin ati.

What do you mean???

**Anjali: **Means woh educated nahin ju English samj saky.

**Dushuyant: **Really Mom aup ny mere liye aesi ldki ku pasand kia ju un educated hy. Oh God Mom please mein is ky sath nahin reh skta please.

Dushuyant beta bus thoda sa time du usy. I promise sub thek hu jaye ga.

**...**

**Next Day.**

Dushuyant's parents ready for their flight.

**Anjali: **Dekho beta Dushuyant hum zror rukty agar tumhary dad ka business important na hota tu but hamein jana hy. Tum waada kru hum sy tum Ishita ka khayal rakho gy.

**Deepak (Dushuyant's Father): **Dushuyant beta hum ny is ki Maa ku promise kia hy beta tum hmare promise ku tu pora kro gy na. Hum manty hein abi tum Shadi nahin krna chahty thy no problem woh ldki tumhari life mein interfare nahin kry gi.

**Ishita: **Anti Uncle yeah aup ky liye...

**Anjali: **Yeah kia hy???

Maa layi thi aup ky liye unhein deny ka samy nahin tha tu hum ny dy diye.

Anjali hugged her. Ishita beta hum ja rahy hein tum apna aur Dushuyant ka khayal rakhna.

**Ishita: **Anti aup kuch din aur ruk jati mein akeli hoon yahan.

**Anjali: **Akeli nahin hu beta Dushuyant aub tumhara pati hy. Tumhari maa ny shadi krayi na. Aub is ghar ku apna samj kr yahan dil lgao. Mein tumhein phone krti rahon gi.

**...**

So it's Ishyant Story with Side couple Kavi.

Now I am introducing the character sketch of the Story.

**Dushuyant: **A young handsome and Rich guy who wants to spent his life with his own rules. He never wants to any interference of his life. Loved his Family and his Friend Kavin. His Family decided to his marriage with Ishita. Dushuyant is decided to get rid of the Ishita to tease with his act and divorced him.

**Ishita: **Simple Sweet and innocent girl. Her mother is decided to his Marriage with Dushuyant. She is un educated girl who lived in a village and never know the manner and atiquates to survive the upper class society because she is lower middle class girl but she accepted Dushuyant as her husband. Now she is decided to obey her husband till her last breath although he is Good or bad for Ishita now Dushuyant is his Everything who ruled in her life. As a villagers she accepted the fact that the husband is always ruled in her life and she must obeyed him.

**Kavin: **Friend of Dushuyant. A handsome jolly and flirty guy who loved with Purvi his girlfriend and classmate.

**Purvi: **A young beautiful and smart girl who believes on herself. Self independent girl loved with his Boy Friend Kavin.

**So here the Character sketch of the story.**

**Read and Review that how is it???**


	2. Author Note

**Author Note:**

Thank you so much Friends who's like the story concept and also leave your reviews.

And also big thanks to you dear haters and bashers. First of all don't know why you can't understand the meaning of words. It's clearly mentioned that this story based on Ishyant and Kavi are a side couple. There are a reason behind it that I Love the Pair Dushuyant and Kavin as a Friend. They both are have a Good Friend pair no one replace their Friendship. For Dushuyant's friend the character which is suited is only Kavin not anyone else. Purvi's Character also a very important in this story who is self confident brave and have the qualities of mind and heart so I think for this character Ansha Mam aka Purvi is always a best choice. So I mentioned that they are a side couple. Anyway forget it and if you Love the plot then keep remember in your mind that Kavi are a just Friends of Dushuyant and both have a no binding with each other but they are a Friends and must exist in the story because no one replace their characters.

One more thing this time I explain everything in very cool mind because negative reviews are just three and positive is double. It means that many of the like this idea and one more suggestion for you dear haters if you hate the Kavi then why you open the story because in summary when it is mentioned that Kavi is side couple then why you read the story. No one can force you to read the story understand. You all are come only for bashing the story so stay away from it. If you Love Ishyant then why you never leaves your positive comment for them because chapter one only include the introduction or starting it never have any Kavi scenes or dialogue.

I think now it's enough for you and one more thing if you hate Kavi then dont peep in when it is clearly mentioned that side couple is Kavi.

**Now dear Friends you all leave your reviews that are you wanted to read the Ishyant story or not. Within two days I will updated the next Chapter. If you all are supported then I will continue it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews love and support.**

**Now the next chapter of Love is:**

**At night**

Dushuyant comes in home and Ishita is waiting for him.

**Dushuyant: **Tum abi tak jag rahi hu??? Kia kr rahi thi itni der rat tk jag kr.

Ji woh aup ka intezar.

**Dushuyant: **Kiyun??? Oh acha tu tum khud ku meri wife manti hu aur yeah patni dharam nibhana chahti hu. Ishita dekho mujy na is zbrdsti ki shadi mein koi interest nahin. Yeah mere Mom and Dad ny muj sy zbrdsti shadi krayi hy tumhein muj sy kuch bhi nahin mily ga. Tum is ghar mein rahu jub tuk tumhara dil kary lekin meri zindagi ma tumhari koi jaga nahin samji tum. Jao aub so jao mera intezar na kia kro.

Sandeep (servant) Jldi sy mere liye khana laga du mein fresh hu kr ata hoon and he left the place.

Ishita is still sitting in lounge while Dushuyant finishing his dinner and now drink his coffee when he observed her.

**Dushuyant: **Tum abi tk soyi nahin kia yahan pr kia kr rahi hu???

Ji woh sony lagi hu.

Haan go opar wala room ready hy tumhare liye.

**Ishita: **Ji.

**Dushuyant: **Yar yeah tum kia sirf ji ji krti rehti hu. Come on koi bat kia kru kuch btaya kro.

Ji woh...

Dushuyant's phone rings and he takes a side to attend the call.

**...**

Thank God Kavin yar teri shakl tu nazr ayi kitna miss kia mein ny tum donon ku.

**Purvi: **Aur hum ny tumhein bilkul miss nahin kia bola tu tha chalu hmary sath tum hi nahin gaye. Exhibition kitni achi thi.

**Kavin: **Achi really yar sub bor tha wahan. Dush tu jata tu paka bor hota meri tarah.

**Purvi: **Kia bat hy Dushuyant auj tea snackes kuch nahin mujy tu bahi baht bok lagi hy. Mera cook bhi nahin hu ga auj mein ny tu soch lia hy dinner ker kr hi jao gi.

**Dushuyant: **2 4 din ruk bhi jao such mein mujy company mil jaye gi aur chaye bus ati hu gi.

**Kavin: **Woh aa gyi chaye.

Purvi looks in front of him where a Girl round 21 years old wearing a Pink embroided Saree and the Pallu settled on her head. Her wedding Chuda also in her hands and pinch of vermilion on her forehead. She comes and served them a tea.

**Kavin: **Are wao marvellous beauty and simplicity and he shows a flying kiss but Ishita is completely busy to serving him she even can't observed them.

**Purvi: **Kavin agar yeah ldki tumhari aur dekh rahi hoti na tu auj tumhara khoon kr deti yeah is ka pati tumhari jan ly leta.

**Dushuyant: **Don't worry relaxed aesa kuch nahin hy.

**Kavin: **By the way Dush tu ny apni maid ku btaya nahin ky bhaly yeah hamein dekhein na Hello hi bhi na krein wo kia khty hein parnam hi kr lein.

Ishita who is turned for left immediately turned and joins her hand.

**Kavin: **Are waah teri new maid tu kamal hy yar.

**Purvi: **Just stop it Kavin isey tu chod du.

Aur tum ruko yahan aoa. Kiya nam hy tumhara???

**Ishita: **Ji Ishita...

**Purvi: **Aoa Betho yahan mere pas.

First time Ishita looked up in the girl who's wears a tank top and jeans and she stepped back.

**Kavin: **Woh na tum sy dr gyi hy shakal dekhi hy khud ki ik dum botni lagti hu tum.

**Dushuyant: **Ishita beth jao kam bad mein kr lena.

**Kavin: **Yeah hui na bat auj kamo sy chuti aub tum pas beth skti hu hmary kuch batein hum sy bhi kr lu.

**Purvi: **Dushuyant yeah tumhari made nahin hy na right. Kon hy yeah ldki.

**Kavin: **Come on Purvi aur kon hu gi dikhta nahin is ny hamein serve kia tu yeah kam tu nokr log hi kr skty hein na.

Nahin yeah servant nahin hy Kavin. She is my Wife tujy tu btaya tha yar mein ny.

**Kavin: **Yeah tu ny is ldki sy shadi ki Dushuyant kia soch kr tu ny aesi ldki sy shadi ki bolo. Yar is ki aur dekho yeah nahin chal skti tumhary sath meri manu chod du usy.

**Purvi: **Just shut up Kavin behave yourself. Ishita tum jao room mein hamein aur kuch nahin chaye.

**Dushuyant: **Kavin samj nahin ata kia kron yeah ldki na kuch bat krti hy na kuch pochti hy opar sy Mom Dad is ki responsibility bhi mujy dy gaye hein. Villager hy dekha nahin Purvi ku aesy dressing mein dekh kr bethi bhi nahin hmary pas.

**Purvi: **Dushuyant usy thoda time du sub thek hu jaye ga don't worry.

Hope so auj bat kr ky dekhta hoon.

**...**

**Dushuyant: **Ishita mujy tum sy kuch bat krni hy.

Ji bolein.

Dekho Ishita aub tumhara is ghar ky siwaye aur koi thikana nahin so thoda tu try kro khud ku bdlny ki. Auj ju mere dost ghar aye woh mere sub sy achy dost hein tum un ky samny bhi kuch nahin boli kl yahan party hy is ghar mein tum kesy manage kro gi.

**Ishita: **Aup jo bolo gy mein kr loon gi.

Ok tu phir suno and he sit beside him but abruptly Ishita left the place.

**Dushuyant: **Sory I mean maaf kr du mujy mein tumhein sirf samjana chahta tha.

Ji aup hmary pati hein kuch bhi ker lein lekin aup khush nahin shadi sy tu btao hum kia krein.

**Dushuyant: **Zyada nahin khud mein thoda sa change lao muj sy dekh kr bat kia kro. Jub sy hmari shadi hui hy mein ny nahin dekha tumhein meri aur dekh kr bat krty hoye auj meri aur dekh kr bat kru.

Maa kehti thi Pati sy...

Whatever Ishita bol jao Maa kia kehti thi mein bus nahin chahta ky tum mere Friends sy aesy bat kru jesy tum ny auj ki. Tum is ghar mein mere dosto ky liye meri cousin hu bus ju kuch din rehne ayi hu. Kl sham mein party hy din mein yahan Purvi aur Kavin hoon gy woh tumhein sub samja dein gy.

**Ishita: **Ji lekin aup ny btaya nahin kl kia hy aur kesy bat krni hy.

**Dushuyant: **Kl ghar mein mery sub dost ayen gy tum beshak kisi sy zyada bat na krna bus yeah apna sr juka kr na rakhna sub sy sahi trah bat krna aur start tum ku muj sy lena hy meri aur dekho.

Aup ki aur nahin mein woh Dushuyant forwarded his step and Ishita is step backed.

Ishita pechy deewar hy soch lu kia krna hy acha hu ga meri aur dekh lu. Ishita is hitted with wall and extending her hands to stop him.

Ji dekhti hoon and she hardly manages to look at him Dushuyant is also observed her and feels a so different she is so simple.

While Ishita is just looked at him in some seconds and the un known feelings also born in her heart when she thinks that he is her husband.

At that Time Dushuyant also said to him:

Haan yeah sahi hy kl bhi sub sy aesy hi bat krna.

She just nooded her head in Yes.

**...**

**Next Day**

**Evening**

**Purvi: **Ishita tum mujy please apni dost samj kr ju bhi kehna hu keh sakti hu. Auj tumhein ju samjaya woh yad rakhna.

Auj in ky ju bhi dost hein woh isi trah ky kapde pehnein gy jesy kal aup ny pehny thy.

Kavin entered in the room and hear their conversation.

**Kavin: **Ishita kl ju Purvi ny pehna tha woh pore kapde tu thy auj ju girls tumhein milein gi unhon ny pory kapde bhi nahin pehne hoon gy dekho kesy kpde pehne hoon gy and he shows a picture of girl with Mini Skirt.

**Ishita: **Chi chi chi and she hide her face in his palms and holds Purvi's hand.

**Purvi: **Kavin tum jao yahan sy.

**Ishita: **Hum party mein nahin jayen gy ik tu hum saree mein hein aesy hi hr koi in ku bura bhala boly ga aur aesi ldkiyan.

**Purvi: **Ok tum bus thodi der mere sath jana phir yahan isi room mein aa jana Ok.

**Ishita: **Jana zrori hy???

Haan tum wife hu abi Dushuyant ki tumhein thoda tu khud ku badalna hu ga Dushuyant ky liye us ky liye chali jao thodi der.

Thek hy hum jayen gy.

After sometime Ishita left the hall and colide with Someone.

**Person: **Sory...

Ishita looking the person who is starring her and also drunk.

His friend pull him chal Rocky hum yahan sy jaty hein.

**Rocky: **Nahin woh ldki dekha usy auj rocky us sy dosti kry ga kon thi woh pehle kabhi dekha nahin usy Dushuyant ky doston mein.

Ju bhi hu tu chal na.

**Rocky: **Chal na Rohit bus 2 minute mere liye itna tu kr hi skta hy na. Both are also following the place where Ishita is disappeared.

Ishita is shiviring with this incident and hugged her mother photo frame.

**Rocky: **Excuse me Miss and he forwarded his step. Tumhein pehle nahin dekha yahan nyi hu kia???

**Rohit: **Are Dushuyant ki dost hu gi.

Nahin hein hum un ky dost gao sy aye hn kuch dinu tk chaly jayen gy.

**Rohit: **Rocky teri tu lg gyi and he winked her kuch dino ky liye ayi hy yahan ju hu ga kisi ku pata bhi nahin lagy ga.

**Dushuyant: **Purvi tum ny Ishita ku dekha.

**Purvi: **Woh sony chali gyi hy usy yeah sub acha nahin lg raha tha chodo aoa party enjoy krty hein.

**Dushuyant: **Haan let's dance come with me.

**Kavin: **Hey DJ Music...

**Ishita: **Aup ku ju chaye hum dety hein aup jayen idhar sy.

**Rocky: **Hum ku ju chaye woh tumhary pas hi tu hy and he try to held her arm. But Ishita is moved and screaming but the same time loud music enhoncing everywhere.

**Rohit: **Aub aur koi nahin aye ga tumhari help krny ku Rocky moka acha hy faida utha le aur phir kut lete hein yahan sy.

**To be Continued...**

**How is it???**

**Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much dear Friends for your reviews. It's means a lot for me. I am so happy that you like the idea of the story.**

Dushuyant and Purvi dancing with each other when Dushuyant feels so restless.

**Dushuyant: **Purvi are you sure na Ishita sony gyi hy.

**Purvi: **Tumhein believe nahin kia muj pr. Haan mein ny khud dekha usy room ki aur jaty hoye.

**Dushuyant: **Believe hy but woh baht innocent hy. Yahan yeah sub I mean dance drinking bf gf relationship usy yeah sub baht ajib lagy ga.

**Purvi: **Ok tu jao ja kr dekh aoa ky wo thek hy.

**Dushuyant: **Abi aesy door knock kia na tu woh muj sy bhi dary gi.

**Purvi: **Ok come with me hum tumhari Ishita ku dekh atey hein.

Hey Dushuyant idhar tu aa dekh tu tujy kisi sy milwana hy. Someone calling Dushuyant behind him.

**Kavin: **Are Dushuyant ja na Rohan bula raha hy.

**Purvi: **Don't worry Dushuyant tum jao mein aur Kavin dekh kr atey hein na Ishita ku.

**Kavin: **Purvi let's dance with me Ishita thek hu gi na.

Nahin chlo bus 2 minutes hum Ishita ku dekh kr wapis aa jayen gy.

**Rocky: **Kia ldki hy na manna pade ga.

**Rohit: **Haan tu chalo phir der kis bat ki.

**Ishita: **Mere pas na ana mein chilany lagon gi.

**Rocky: **Yeah bhi ker ky dekh lu koi nahin suny ga tumhari. He moves towards her and try to pull towards him but she is smart enough to move another corner.

**Rohit: **Waah maza aa jaye ga. Is ldki ku mukabala kerna bhi ata hy.

She is crying for help. Mujy chod du jany du tum log kon hu.

**Rocky: **Hum kon hein abi btaty hein and he hold her pallu and jerked her. With this sudden jerk her saree going to unpinned on her shoulders and she crying and calling for help.

**Kavin: **Purvi yeah shor kesa jldi chalo I think Ishita ky room mein koi hy.

Rohit and Rockey hear the voice of footsteps and ran through window.

Kavi entered in room and shocked to see the scenario where Ishita is crying and trembling like a hell and her Saree also tore.

**Purvi: **Ishita yeah sub she hugged her and she is trembling and sweating badly.

**Kavin: **Bhag gye woh log.

**Purvi: **Lekin woh kon log thy aur yahan kesy???

**Kavin: **Ishita tum thek hu na???

Ishita is hell shocked with this incident and don't say any single word.

**Purvi: **Ishita tum thek hu na.

**Ishita: **Purvi wo log mujy bacha lu un sy unhon ny mere sath...nahin mujy yahan nahin rehna.

**Purvi: **Ishita abi yahan koi nahin hy.Kavin pani du.

Ishita pani piyu yahan koi nahin hy.

**Ishita: **Nahin Purvi woh yahan aa jayen gy tum yahin rehna she clutched her shirt.

**Purvi: **Haan mein yahin hoon but tum khud ku thoda sambalu yahan koi bhi tu nahin hy sirf mein hoon. Kavin dekh kia rahy hu Dushuyant ku blao yeah baht dari hui hy.

**Kavin: **Haan wait.

**Dushuyant: **Ishita kia hua Ishita ku aur yeah room mein yeah sub. Kia hua Ishita ku??? Jawab du Purvi.

**Kavin: **We don't know ky exactly hua kia hy.Hum jub yahan aye tu room sy koi ldky bhag gye Khidki sy aur Ishita aesy...

Ishita hide her face in his palms and again started to crying.

**Dushuyant: **Ishita tum thek hu na un logon ny tumhary sath kuch kia tu nahin na.

Ishita instantly stand up on her place na na nahin unhon ny kuch kia nahin mein jhot nahin bol rahi hu mera yakin karu mere sath kuch nahin kia kisi ny. Mein mein such keh rahi hu kisi ny mere sath kuch nahin kia. Yakin kru mera.

**Dushuyant: **Ishita mera wo mtlb nahin ju tum samj rahi hu mein ny bus pocha tum thek hu na. Un logon ny tumhare sath...

**Ishita: **Wohi tu bol rahi hoon. Purvi tum bolo na inhein tum ny tu dekha na mein mein...

Ishita...Dushuyant hold Ishita before she falling and patted her cheeks Ishita ankhein kholo.

**Dushuyant: **Kavin doctor ku call kru.

**Doctor: **Sub thek hy yeah bus shayad shock ki waja sy behosh hu gyi hn mein my medicine dy di hy abi inhein agly 1 ghanth mein hosh aa jaye ga.

**Dushuyant: **Purvi tum aesa kru auj idhar hi ruk jao Ishita ky pas woh baht dr gyi hy usy zrort hu gi tumhari.

**Purvi: **Mein yahin hoon pr abi ky liye tumhari zrorat hy usy. Usey aitmad du pehle. Woh pata nahin kia kuch soch rahi hy you are her husband.

**Dushuyant: **Oh that's means Ishita soch rahi hu gi ky mein us pr shak kr raha hoon ky un logo ny is ky sath kuch...Oh God. Haan lekin woh thy kon Kavin tum ny unhein dekha.

**Kavin: **Dekha tu nahin but ju bhi hu Dushuyant woh party mein aye hoye logon mein sy tha lekin aesa kon hu skta hy.

**Purvi: **Ishita sy kuch na pochna please.

**Dushuyant: **Isey hosh aa raha hy.

Purvi look up to Kavin and they left the place.

**Ishita: **Mein wesi hi hu jesi thi aup ku yakin tu hy na mera.

**Dushuyant: **Yakin nahin tum pr bhagwan sy zyada brosa hy. Tum sach bolti hu janta hoon aub fzol khayal dil sy nikal du mujy pata hy tum sirf meri hu aur koi kuch nahin ker skta tumhary sath.

Her face red with shyness when she thinks his words and turned her face on another side.

**...**

Ishita yahan lounge mein kia kr rahi hu kitni rat hu gyi hy sona nahin kia???

**Ishita: **Sony lagi hu.

Kia hua kuch bat hy tu bolo mujy. Tum muj sy ju bat hu bol skti hu.

**Ishita: **Nahin aesa kuch nahin.

Tum kia hamesha sy aesi hi hu. I mean kabi kuch btati hi nahin hu apny gao ky bary mein doston ky bary mein.

**Ishita: **Nahin ji mera koi bhi dost nahin tha aup aesa kuch na sochna.

Really tum bhi na kitni ajib hu jis ka koi dost nahin. Anyways aa jao chlo so jao.

**Ishita: **Ji sony lgi hu.

Haan tu chlo room mein sony.

**Ishita: **Sony kahan jaon???

Room mein of course.

**Ishita: **Rom...

Hahaha Ishita rom nhi room acha aoa mujy bhi nend nahin aa rahi auj mein tumhein kuch new words sikhata hoon English ky baht maza aya ga aa jao and Dushuyant learn her some words and their meanings.

**Dushuyant: **Abi chlein room mein aa jao mere sath...

Hi Ram nahin hum aup ky sath kesy...

Dushuyant again laughing on her comment waah yeah bhi acha hy aesy tu Maa ki hr bat manti hu tumhari Maa ny yeah nahin bola ky Pati ka room bhi share krty hein.

**Ishita: **Ji aup jayen hum bhi sony lagy hein.

Tum yahan sony lagi hu hey ma mzak kr raha tha jao tum apny kamry mein so jao.

**Ishita: **Hum yahin soty hein kamry mein akely hum nahin so skty hamein dar lagta hy. Woh tu Maa thi tu unhein aesy galy laga kr so jaty thy.

**Dushuyant: **Tu tum yahin so rahi hu pichly Aik mahiny sy.

She nooded her head in yes.

**Dushuyant: **Yahan kitni srdi hy Ishita tum mujy tu bolti ky tumhein dar lagta hy.

Aup kia krty hmary liye.

What do you mean kia krta Ishita zimadari hu tum meri. Mein kuch tu hal nikalon ga na ab chalo chup chap.

**Dushuyant: **Auj sy tum is room mein soya kro gi. Yeah room mere room ky sath attach hy is ka ik darwaza mere room mein khulta hy tum woh drwaza khol kr room ki lights bhi jala lena thek hy kuch nahin hu ga.

Lekin woh hamein dar lagy ga.

**Dushuyant: **Kis sy??? Mein hoon na jub mein sath hoon pas hoon tu phir dar kis bat ka.

**Ishita: **Ji.

Dushuyant entered in his room and open her cup board for changing his night dress and also unbuttoned his shirt when Ishita screams.

**Ishita: **Chi chi chi and closed the door.

**Dushuyant: **Shit men how can I forget it ky mein tu ab room mein change bhi nahin kr skta.

He knocks on the door.

**Dushuyant: **Ishita darwaza kholo dekho aesy na kru kholo darwaz.

She opens it.

**Dushuyant: **Woh sory mujy dehan nahin raha.

Aup hamein sry (Sory) na bolo.

**Dushuyant: **Sry Hahaha Ishita phir bolo kia boli tum and he again laughing. Ishita you are making my day such mein tum kitna hansa deti hu tumhari yeah new version English jub English men sunein gy tu pagl hu jayen gy seriously.

Ishita is just looks him with full of love that how he is so innocent who makes such things and also thinks that she is his responsibility. She is also a smiling.

**Dushuyant: **Hey tum kiyun muskra rahi hu.

Aup bhi tu hans rahy hu na mein ny pocha.

**Dushuyant: **Mere pas tu waja hy aur tum...

**Ishita: **Mera chodo aup nahin samjo gy. Aup bus yeah sry na bols kro. Woh hum ny dekha tha auj Purvi yeah bol rahi thi jub us ny ghalt kia tha. Aup aesa na bola kru aup kuch ghalt nahin kr skty aur...

**Dushuyant: **Aur...

Aup ghalt bhi kru tu hum khush hi hoon gy kiyun ky us sy aup khush hoty hu.

**Dushuyant: **Ishita aesa kesy hu skta hy mujy bhi smjao na tumhari khushi ka meri khushi sy kia nata hy.

So jao aup ku samj nahin aye ga.

**To be Continued...**

**So friends now it's time to review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the story.**

**Now the next Chapter is:**

**Kavin: **Yeah tum akely akely kis bat pr itni smile kr rahy hu.

**Dushyant: **Ishita ky bary mein soch raha tha. She is such a pure soul. Woh jisy mily gi na us ki dunia badl dy gi.

**Purvi: **Tumhein mil chuki hy woh tu tumhari qismat badl gayi hy na.

**Dushyant: **Nahin woh mere type ki nahin yar. Purvi you know mery Friends bhi aesy nahin jesi woh hy. Woh Sheena mili hu na tum us sy party mein she is my choice and now my crush and he winked.

**Kavin: **Bap re kia ladki hy teri choice kamaal hy.

**Purvi: **Are you serious about it Dushyant means you know Ishita belongs to you and she even can't think any other person than you. Then how do you think other then him.

**Dushyant: **Purvi at least tum tu aesa na bolo tumhein tu meri choice ka pata hy phir bhi tumhein lgta hy ky mein us ky sath adjust kr loon ga.

**Purvi: **Tu agar tum apni life mein move on kr lu gy tu us ka kia hu ga???

**Dushyant:**Ik idea hy hum aesa kerty hein kiyun na hum Ishita ky liye koi acha sa ldka dekh lein.

**Purvi: **Just Shut up guys Dushyant is bary mein sochna bhi nahin understand.

**Kavin: **Dekho Ishita bhi aa gyi aoa Ishita betho tum bhi hamary sath.

Ji hum kesy aup sub apni batein ker rahy hu ju hamein samj nahin ati.

**Kavin: **Well Ishita Frankly speaking yahan hum sirf tumhari batein hi kr rahy thy hy na Dush. Aik aur bat yeah kia tum apny aup ku hum bolti rehti hu yar bola kro mein at least thoda tu change lao na khud mein.

**Dushyant: **Ishita tum hmary sath beth skti hu mein ny pehly bhi bola tha yeah donon mere sub sy achy dost hein.

**Kavin: **Haan aur dekho auj sirf tumhary liye Purvi yeah jeans aur short shirt phen kr ayi hy btao gi nahin ky kesi lag rahi hy.

**Dushyant: **Tum kiyun nahin bata dety ky kesi lag rahi hy.

**Purvi: **Bata tu chuka hy yahan any sey pehly bol raha tha yar mere ghar chalo na ghar mein wesy bhi koi nahin sirf mein aur tum...

**Dushyant: **Hahaha full flirt krta hy.

**Kavin: **Flirt nahin yar hum donon akely samja kro na.

**Ishita: **Hum jaty hein aup betho batein kro. Hum aup sub ky jesy nahin hein.

**Purvi: **Ishita idhr betho mere pas tumhein masla Kavin sy hy na arey us ki tu adat hy aesa sub bolny ki. Aur wese bhi wo na mera hony wala pati hy isi liye woh aesa sub bolta rehta hy.

Kavin's eyes wide opened with her comment.

**Dushyant: **Apna mu band kr ly yeah sirf Ishita ku samjany ky liye hy.

**Ishita: **Tu yeah phir dosri ldkiyon ky sath kiyun hoty hein. Hum ny us din bhi dekha jub ghar mein in ky dost aye thy tu yeah kisi aur ky sath thy. Purvi tum in sy shadi kr lo gi. Dekho na hamein bhi aesy dekhty hein ky...

**Dushyant: **Ishita kia bol rahi hu chup kr jao dekho yeah in dono ki apas ki bat hein tum chodo na.

**Purvi: **Dushyant woh thek hi bol rahi hy tum bolny du usy.

**Ishita: **Woh hum kuch ghalat bol diye sry (sory) hum isi liye aup sub ky pas nahin aty hein.

**Dushyant: **Sry hahaha Purvi suna tum donon ny is ki new version English yar kitni bar bola isy sory hota hy lekin yeah tu...Mujy nahin lgta ky is mein kabhi kuch bhi change aa skta hy and he again laughing and Ishita left the place.

**Dushyant: **Yeah kahan gyi???

**Purvi: **Naraz hu gyi shayad tum ju us ka mzak bana rahy thy.

**Dushyant: **Seriously tum logo ku lgta hy mein us ka mzak bana raha tha look at herself woh na baht ajib hy. Mein try krta hoon us sy dosti krny ki lekin woh tu kuch bolti hi nahin abi thody din pehly bhi bol rahi thi us ka tu koi dost hi nahin btao aesa bhi hota hy kia???

**Purvi: **Hota hy usy dost yar yeah sub nahin samj ata Dushyant us ki sahaliyan hoon gi. Tum hi ny bola tha na woh village sy belong krti hy so us ku yeah dost samj nahin ata hu ga.

**Kavin: **Aur abi tum ny us ka jis trah mzak bnaya wo paka ro rahi hu gi it's so insulting yar tum hi btao tum jub school level ma thy tu tum ny sub asey hi seekh lia tha nahin na. Tu woh kesy sub seekh ly gi usy thoda tu time du na.

**Dushyant: **That means usy hurt hua hu ga.But kia kron mein tum hi btao na.

**Purvi: **Mein try kron gi Ishita ku thoda boht samjany ki at least itna ky woh tumhary sath adjust kry don't worry. Abi ky liye jao usy dekho hum bhi jaty hein.

**...**

Ishita hide her face under her arms and resting her head on the back of the sofa.

Dushyant knocked the door.

**Ishita: **Ji aup ayen na aur darwaza kiyun bjaya khula hi tu tha.

Tum mery any pr aesy khadi kiyun hu jati hu jesy mein tumhara boss hoon come on mein tu yunhi aya tha.

**Ishita: **Aap aesy hi nahin aye hum janty hein lekin aup ku maafi mangny ki zarorat nahin woh aup yehi bolny aye hu na ky aup ny ghalt kia.

Nahin...Mein sirf yeah kehny aya tha ky tum jub sy yahan ayi hu ghar per hi hu auj chalo mere sath hum kahin bahr chalty hein.

**Ishita: **Itni rat ku hmara mtlb hy din mein chlein gy na.

Tumhein andhery sy dr lgta hy lekin mein hoon na tu phir dar kesa.

**...**

**Ishita: **Hum yahan kiyun aye hein??? She observed all around. There are men and women walking around freely. No one wearing a ghoonghat. Even their saree is just rapped for fashion and girls also talking the boys freely and how the boys try to touch them like their waist...

Ishita tum as pas na dekho na sirf mujy dekho hum bus khana khany aye hein tum btao kia khao gi.

**Ishita: **Ju aup ku thek lagy.

**Dushyant: **Acha Ishita tum ny mujy kabhi btaya hi nahin tumhari saheliyan kon kon hein.

Aup pochty hi nahin hu meri na sub sy achi saheli Kamya hy. Pata hy us ki pichly sal shadi hu gyi aur us ka pati bhi usy sheher ly gya. Pata hy mein aur woh na baht masti krty thy sath mein gudy guddi ki shadi krty thy ghar bnaty thy.

Dushyant is just starting him that how she talks non stop and also seems very happy. It's first time when she is so happy with him.

**Ishita: **Pata hy mein aur woh hamesha rat bhar batein krti thi.

**Dushyant: **Tum thakti nahin thi rat bhar batein ker ky.

**Ishita: **Aup nahin thakty hu rat bhar doston ky sath bat ker ky.

**Dushyant: **Waah yeah hui na bat jawab tu acha hy.

**Ishita: **Aup mujy aesy na dekho na kahin aur dekho na.

**Dushyant: **Tum dunia ki pehli ldki hu ju apny pati ku aesa bol rahi hu aur ldkiyan tu Pati ku idhr udhr dekhny bhi nahin deti.

**Ishita: **Aup hamein khud ki patni manty hu. Her heart beating fast and wants to know his answer.

Dushuyant is just starring at him at the same moment she looks at him but with in one second she changed her gaze and feels so strange.

**Ishita: **Hum ny kuch pocha hy???

**Dushyant: **Haan...

**Ishita (Happily): **Aup hamein apni patni manty hu.

**Dushyant (Pov): **How beautiful she is dark browen eyes her nose her lips without any make up her lips is pure red and inviting him to...

Hey Dushyant how are you???

Their moments is interrupted by the girl's voice. Ishita looked the girl. She wears a sleeveless top and skirt.

Ishita accused the girl if she waits some moments then she knew that is Dushyant accepted her as a wife but now...

**Dushyant: **Hi Sonali what's up.

**Sonali: **Am fine and she hugged him and also kissed on her cheeks What about you???

**Dushyant: **As usual fit and fine he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Ishita's face wide open hey ram yeah bhi aesy sub...Chi chi chi.

**Sonali: **Who is she???

Oh haan let me introduce.

**Dushyant: **Ishita yeah hy Sonali aur Sonali yeah...

**Sonali: **What ever...But one thing is interesting.

**Dushyant: **Interesting woh kia???

**Sonali: **look at her she is married. I mean yeah sindour yeah sub is ki shadi hu chuki hy aur aesi ldkiyan apny husbsnds ky sath baht sincere hoti hein yeah tumhein muj sy nahin cheen skti. Next week Mom dad aa rahy hein I wish tum un sy mil lu. Woh bhi tu dekhein ky un ki beti choice kesi hy.

**Dushyant: **Khana aa gya aoa na tum bhi khao.

**Sonali: **Hey tum Ishita kuch bolti nahin hu kia???

**Ishita: **Bolty hein na lekin aesy do logon ku kabhi tang nahin krty.

**Dushyant (Smirked): **Sonali woh zyada bolti bhi nahin.

**Sonali: **Phir bhi tum is ky sath dinner pr aye hu.

**Dushyant: **Haan kiyun ky woh ju kehti hy sahi kehti hy kuch ghalt nahin. I mean us ny kuch ghalt tu bola nahin.

**Sonali: **Tum apny pati ky sath kiyun nahin jati yahan Dushyant ky sath kia kr rahi hu.

**Ishita:**Hamary pati hi hamein yahan laye hein aur hum in ky sath kiyun hein woh aup inhi sy poch lein.

**Dushyant: **Mujy tumhari company achi lgti hy mein tumhary sath kuch wakt bitana chahta tha isi liye yahan aya. Sonali now excuse us mujy Ishita ku kahin aur bhi ly kr jana hy.

**Ishita: **Aup aur ldkiyon ky sath bhi aesy khana khany atey hein jesy aup hamein bahr ly kr gaye.

Nahin aesy akely sirf tumhary sath hi aya hoon.

**Ishita: **Aup baht achy hu auj hum baht khush hein.

**Dushyant: **Tum bhi baht achi hu aub jao so jao rat baht hu gyi hy.

**Ishita: **Hum kuch bat nahin kr skty kia???

**Dushyant: **Woh ldki meri sirf dost hy Ishita. Us ky bary mein zyada na sochna.

**Ishita: **Shadi kerna chahti hy woh aur aup...

**Dushyant: **Mein nahin kerna chahta tumhara taulk muj sy hy baki sub sy nahin.

**Ishita: **Isi liye aup sy pocha and she left.

**Dushyant: **Mein ny Ishita ku explain kiyun kia ky mein Sonali sy shadi nahin kr raha. Aur Ishita woh kia jealous thi Sonali sy jealousy means usy pyar hy muj sy...Are nahin mein bhi na woh kiyun krny lagi muj sy pyar...

**To be Continued...**

**Do read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 5

Kavin yahan kia kr rahy hu kub sy dekh rahi hoon yunhi bethy hu...

**Kavin: **Ishita ky liye baht bura lag raha hy usi ky bary ma soch raha tha. Woh pata nahin mere liye bhi kia kuch sochti hu gi.

**Purvi: **Tumhein kub sy us ki fikr hony lagi I mean tum aesy tu nahin thy us jesi ldki kiyun pasand hony lgi tumhein.

He feels something different in Purvi's tone...Is she jealous that why I am talking about Ishita but why...

**Purvi: **Phir sy gum hu gye...

**Kavin: **Haan Ishita achi hy mein soch raha tha Dushyant ku us ky liye koi aur ldka dekhny ki zrort nahin I mean mein...

**Purvi: **Tum...How dare you Kavin...Ok go...go to hell and leave me...

Hey litsen to me I am just jocking look you jealous with her really Purvi...I swear it's just a little prank...

**Purvi: **But I don't like your prank you are just impossible now don't talk to me understand.

**Kavin: **Purvi Naraz kiyun hoti hu...

**Purvi: **Tu tumhein reward du tum yeah sochty hu ky Dushyant ku us ky liye koi ldka dekhna nahin chaye tum interested hu us mein janti hoon mein...Jao tum usi ky pas mein bhi ja rahi hoon.

He hold her wrist and pull towards him with this sudden jurk she crashed on his chest...

Purvi look at me I am sorry he is also hold Purvi's ears...

**Purvi: **Sorry really woh bhi mere kan pkad kr...

**Kavin: **Tu aur kia ghalti na tumhari bhi hy meri pori bat tu suno mein tu yeah keh raha tha ky mein aur tum mil kr Ishita ki grooming krty hein na...Woh Dushyant ky liye kuch bhi seekh ly gi hum us mein bdlao lany ki koshish krty hein na...

**Purvi: **I see mujy laga ky tum...

Bat pori kru tumhein laga ky mein Ishita ku like krny laga hoon come on Purvi aesi bhi kia jealousy. Mein nahin janta tha ky tum muj sy itna pyar krti hu...

**Purvi: **Soch hy tumhari mein aur tum sy pyar no never ab chalo Ishita ky ghar chalty hein...

**...**

Ishita completing the kitchen chores when she hears the knock of the door and she turned where Kavin is standing...

**Ishita: **Aup yahan is time woh tu ghar nahin hein...aur aup ny darwaza kiyun bjaya yeah tu khula tha...

Well Ishita yeah ju aesy drwaza bjaya jata hy na yeah sirf is liye ky agly bndy ku hmary any ka pata chal jaye...yeah manners mein ata hy kisi ky bhi room mein jany sy phly bhi knock ker lena chaye...

**Ishita: **Pr darwaza tu khula tha na...

**Kavin: **Tum tu busy thi na mein na knock kia tum ny saree ka pallu set kia right...so yeah achi bat hy na...

**Ishita: **Haan yeah tu hum sochy hi nahin...aup ny btaya nahin aup kiyun aye hein abi ghar mein koi nahin...

**Kavin: **Tum tu hu na aesa kro auj mujy apny hath ki chaye pila du wohi peny aya hoon...

**Ishita: **Aap bahr jao hum laty hein...

No mein idhar hi thek hoon mein bhi tu dekhon Dushyant is bar kitchen mein kia new laya hy mera Favorite breakfast item laya ky nahin...Now Kavin check the kitchen cabinet while Ishita feels un easy and can't concentrate on your work...Now Kavin is extreme near to her where she is standing Kavin is unaware the fact and busy in his work...

**Kavin: **Oh wao my favorite coffee flavor yummm maza aa gaya...look Ishita tum rehne du auj mein chaye nahin coffee piyon ga idhar lao yeah cup bhi mujy du he hold the cup in her hand while his hand brushed on her...

**Ishita: **Aup jao yahan sy ju bhi krna hy hum ker lein gy abi aup hmary kitchen sy jao...

**Kavin: **Are aesy kesy chala jaon abi tu aya hoon itni jldi kesy chala jaon...

**Ishita: **Tu aup aesy nahin jao gy hamein hi kuch krna hu ga...

Come on Ishita relaxed mein aur tum coffee pity hein pi kr btana ky kesi lagi tumhein mere hath ki coffee...

**Ishita: **Abi btaty hein aup ku aup aesy jany waly tu hein nahin she hold fring pen in her hand and hitted on him...

Kavin scream with pain and hold his head...

**Kavin: **Ishita yeah kia kya tum ny...

**Purvi: **Kavin are you alright tum chilaye kiyun??? Kavin tumhary sr sy khoon kia hua tumhein...

**Kavin: **Kuch nahin am fine...

**Purvi: **Chalo mere sath mein tumhari bandage krti hoon lekin yeah sub hua kesy Ishita tum ny tu kuch nahin kia...

**Kavin: **Kuch nahin kia us ny bus apne self defence mein muj pr hmla kia us ny don't know why usy muj sy itni insecurity kiyun hoti hy...

**Purvi: **Ishita tum dekhti tu aesy bhi koi waar krta hy kia...

**Kavin: **It's ok Purvi mujy acha lga ky Ishita ny yeah sub kia I mean jub us ny dekha ky mein us ky sath free hony ki koshish kr raha hoon us ky krib ana chahta hoon jbi us ny aesa kia aur mujy yeah acha laga. Yehi tu chahty thy na hum...

**Ishita: **Is ka matlab aup ny yeah sub jan boj kr kiya...

**Kavin: **Haan hum donon auj isi liye tu yahan aye thy blky aub roz aya krein gy tumhein sikhany ky tumhein kesy khud ku secure krna hy aur kesy hmary sath move on krna hy afterall aub tumhein rehna tu yahin hy na.

**Ishita: **Per hum yeah kiyun sekhein aur aup humein yeah kiyun sikhana chahte hein???

**Kavin: **Tum yeah sub Dushyant ky liye seekho gi usy acha lagy ga...

**Ishita: **Kia unhein hum aesy achy nahin lgty bdlao bht zrori hy kia???

**Purvi: **Zyada nahin bus thoda sa bdlao aur aesy tum usy zyada achi lagu gi believe me. Aesa mujy hi nahin Kavin ku bhi lgta hy usi ka idea hy yeah...

**Ishita: **Pr aup hmare liye itna kuch kiyun ker rahy hu???

**Kavin: **Point hy...woh is liye ky hum hmari bhen ku khush dekhna chahty hein...

**Ishita: **Aap ny hamein kia bola...

**Kavin: **Bhen bola kiyun kia mein tumhara bahi nahin bn skta...

Ishita's eyes filled with happy tears...hamein tu vishwas hi nahin hu raha koi hamein bhi bhen bol skta hy...hum ny hamesha sy socha koi hmara bhi bahi hota auj hum baht khush hein ky hamein hmara bahi mil gya.

**Kavin: **Khush hu tu phir yeah ansooo kiyun in ki tu koi zrort nahin na and he gives her a side hug...

**Purvi:** Tum log mujy bhol gye na guys mein bhi hu yahin pr...

**Kavin: **Tumhein kon bhol skta hy aa jao...

**Purvi: **So finally Ishita ki aur tumhari dosti hu gyi to tum hamein kia treat dy rahy hu Kavin...

**Kavin: **Ju Ishita boly...

**Ishita: **Ju aup ku thek lagy hum sub kha lety hein...

**Purvi: **Tu thek hy order mein krti hoon hum yahan ghar pr hi order krty hein.

**Kavin: **Haan thek hy.

**...**

Ishita yeah kia tumhein jub bhi dekho hamesha laal (red), pili (yellow), neeli (blue) Saree mein hi gomti rehti hu tumhary pas pahneny ku aur kuch nahin kia???

**Ishita: **Nahin hmary pas sirf yehi Saree hein...

**Dushyant: **What really??? Yeah tu woh saree hein ju Maa tumhary liye layi thi tumhary pas phle kpde bhi tu thy na woh kidr gye...

**Ishita: **Woh shalwar suit tha woh tu ab nahin phen skty na shadi ky bad tu yehi pehenty hein na aur hmary pas aur koi kpdey nahin hein...

**Dushyant: **Tu tum mujy bolti kiyun nahin Ishita dekho mein ny kabhi tumhein shopping sy yeah kisi chez sy mana tu nahin kia na. Tum abi meri responsibility hu tum mujy kabhi bhi kuch bhi keh skti hu...But shayad mujy bhi dehan rakhna chayeh tha am sorry.

**Ishita: **Aup sorry na bolein ghalti meri hy aup ny sahi bola mujy aup ku btana chayeh tha.

**Dushyant: **Really wao great nice change anyways ab ju hua usy chodo hum abi shopping chalty hein ready hu jao...

**...**

**Ishita: **Yeah itni badi dukan hy hum yahan sy hmare liye Saree kesy lein gy aup kuch madad kro na...

**Dushyant: **Mein kesy madad kron ladies shopping ka mujy koi idea nahin tumhein khud hi lena hu ga sub...tumhary size ka bhi mujy kuch idea nahin...Aur by the way yeah dukan nahin Mall hy yahan baht sari dukanein hoon gi.

**Ishita: **Aup ny hamein ladies bola hum ladies nahin hein girl hein samjy aup...

**Dushyant: **Are waah yeah acha hy yeah Kavin aur Purvi tumhein yehi sikhaty hein ky tum muj sy aesy bhes kro...

**Ishita: **Sorry woh hum tu...

**Dushyant: **Hahaha itni jldi dar bhi gyi it's Ok. Acha chalo auj meri pasand sy kuch lety hein tum kl Purvi ky sath aa kr Saree ly lena aur apni measures bhi usy bata dena woh tumhary dresses ready krwa dy gi...

**Ishita: **Purvi kiyun aup hmari help kiyun nahin kr skty...

**Dushyant** **(Pov): **Aub kesy btaon isy Saree ky blouse ky liye measurement zrori hy yahan aesy mery smny yeah measurement dy gi nahin Purvi hi is ki help kr skti hy.

**Ishita: **Aub boliye na aup hmari help kiyun nahin krein gy.

**Dushyant: **Woh kia tumhein acha nahin lagy ga ky tum auj meri pasand sy kuch lu bus mein yeah chahta hoon Saree tum Purvi ky sath hi lena.

**Ishita: **Aesi bat hy tu thek hy hum aup ki pasand ka sub lein gy.

**Dushyant: **Tu chalo auj hum dher sari shopping krein gy.

They move here and there and buy number of dresses for both of them.

**Ishita: **Hamein tu lagta hy pory aik sal ky liye hum ny kprey ly liye...

**Dushyant: **Really aur mujy lagta hy ky mujy next month phir shopping ki zrort hu gi.

**Ishita: **Bap re aesa bhi kuch nahin samjy aup. Abi aup dobara hmary sath hi shopping kro gy. Ab chalo hmary sath...

Are dehan sy Ishita agey dekho...Ishita collided with Someone.

**Ishita: **Sorry hum ny dekha nahin hmara dehan kahin aur tha...

Tumhary sorry kehne sy kam nahin chaly ga look tumhary is cold drink sy hmara dress kharab hu gya.

**Ishita: **Woh hum ny dekha nahin hum aup ka dress saaf kr dety hein and she wipes her dress with tissue paper...

Aur yeah ju hmari sandel kharab ki isey kon saf krey ga...

**Ishita: **Dekhiye aup aub kuch zyada hi bol rahi hein hum ny aup ku sorry bola kiyun ky hum dekh kr nahin chal rahy thy. Aup tu dekh kr chal rahin thi na tu side kiyun nahin hu gyi boliye jawab dijye.

Tum how dare you...tum hamein yeah sub suna rahi hu tum hoti kon hu...

**Ishita: **Hum Ishita hoty hein aur you Miss whatever...next time dekh ky chalna samji tum...Agar agli bar hum sy kuch aesa boli tu hum sy bura koi nahin hu ga samji tum.

Ishita pick her bags and left.

**Dushyant: **Not bad auj tum jesy maal mein boli I can't believe...

**Ishita: **Woh hmary gao (Village) mein hum aesy hi thy agar ghalti hmari hu tu maafi mangty thy jesy auj hum boly sorrry lekin us ladki ku dekha woh tu...

But shayed aup ku hmara aesa kehna acha nahin laga sorrry...

**Dushyant: **Yeah tumhein aesa kiyun laga hamein baht acha laga...

**Ishita: **Aup aesy hmary jesy bat kiyun kr rahy hu...

**Dushyant: **Tumhein yeah realise krany ky liye ky bdlao acha hota hy per khud ku itna bhi na badalna ky hum hmari Ishita ku dhondety rahein...

**Ishita: **Aap ki Ishita...

**Dushyant: **Tum hmari hi tu hu hum jub chahein tumhein apna bana skty hein aur tum kuch bolo gi bhi nahin hum janty hein...

Ishita turned her face on other side I think abi hum chalty hein rat baht hu gyi hy...

**Dushyant: **Jao but aik bat ka khayal rakhna hamein yehi Ishita pasand hy khud ku change na kerna...

**Ishita (Pov): **It's mean inhein hum achy lgty hein she feels so different in her heart when she remembering His words and feels butterflies in her stomach. Aub hum khud ku nahin bdlein gy hum ju hein jesy hein aesy hi rahein gy bus aub hamein aur kuch nahin seekhna.

**Dushyant (Pov): **Ishita mein bdlao aa raha hy yeah sirf mujy aesa lg raha hy ju bhi hu Ishita aesy bht achi lag rahi hy. I wish yeah aesi hi rahy thodi nat khat thodi samjdar aesy hi yeah achi lgti hy I think now Ishita is better for me.

**Now it's time to review.**

**So read and Review.**

**Thank you so much for your reading and reviewing the story now you also leave your reviews for this chapter.**


End file.
